Coldatom Week Day 7 Free Day
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Ray is a professional Baseball player. Len owns a sports bar and doesn't realize who he's hooked up with until he sees him on the TV the next day. Day 7 Free Day: Decided to write my Earth 11 Sports AU
Day 7 Free Day: Decided to write my Earth 11 Sports AU

"Leaving so soon?" Len's hook-up asked him as he buttoned his shirt in the mirror. The stranger was laying on top of his covers, in just his boxers, but he slid from the bed and wrapped his arms around Len, kissing his neck.

"I have to go open my bar," Len told him, smiling as he turned his head to kiss the stranger back. He was sure he'd seen him somewhere before but he couldn't quite place him. "Though I'd much rather spend the day with you." The stranger chuckled.

"At least let me give you a ride to work?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Len smiled, not remembering a time he'd smiled so much.

"Let me get dressed, I have to head out soon anyway." He kissed Len's cheek again and headed to his closet to find something to wear.

Len sat in the front of the stranger's car as he drove from his place to Len's bar where they had met the night before. Len ran the most popular sport's bar in the City. Every day they had baseball, hockey, basketball, football playing, whatever was in season really. If a patron asked, they got.

At the bar the stranger leapt from the driver seat and over the bonnet to open the door for Len to get out of the car. "Smooth," Len grinned at him and leaning back against the car he pulled his stranger back for another lingering kiss. "Maybe see you later?"

"I'd like that, give me a call sometime?" He took the piece of card with a hand-written number scribbled down.

"I will," Len said tucking it into his breast-pocket. The man stepped away and watched as Len walked into the bar, leaning against his car and giving a wave of the hand every time Len looked back. A woman arrived seconds after Len got inside, she saw Ray leaning against his car, dropped her jaw and hurried inside. Shaking his head Ray returned to his car and drove to practice.

"You seem happy," Lisa commented to her brother as she watched him prepare the bar for the day.

"I had a good night."

"I noticed. Lenny do you have any idea who that guy is?"

"I recognize him sure but can't put a name to the face." Lisa smirked.

"A friend of yours?"

"Not quite, but you as an owner of a sports bar should be ashamed," she told him rolling her eyes.

"You gonna give me a name?"

"Nah," she winked, "I like seeing you stumped."

"Wise-ass."

Ray Palmer star player for Central City Comets Baseball Team arrived at the stadium for practice and warm-up before the game that afternoon. Some of his teammates were also arriving as he took his bag from the trunk of his car. "Where did you disappear to last night?" Carter asked him, "it was supposed to be a team night out."

"You know how I feel about night clubs Carter, claustrophobic and loud. Besides according to the papers you had plenty of fun without me," he pulled the Central City Picture News website up showing the lead story from Sports reported Linda Parks with Carter's face splashed over the front of the website. "You made the front page, you and Savage."

"He had it coming, he was hitting on my wife again, in plain view."

"Maybe but if you wanna keep your contract you better reign in your temper, Kendra is a big girl, she can handle that ass from the Waves. What was he even doing out with us last night?"

"Rip invited him, you know they're college buds," Carter reminded him.

"Well maybe they both learned their lessons. Come on, before we're late."

"Hey Len, put the Comets game on will ya?" Len's oldest friend called from the end of the bar, "I got a bet on the Comets."

"Who're they playing?" Len asked switching the channels.

"Coast City Waves. Gonna be a good game after this headline." Mick held up the paper. " _Comets star Carter thrown out of Bar for fighting with Waves Rival Vandal Savage._ Threw them out myself," Mick said proudly. He worked as security for hire in the city's nightclub district.

"Why does that not surprise me," Len joked sliding his buddy a beer.

"What're you in a good mood for, normally you hate working after drinking the night before."

"Let's just say I didn't mind being kept awake last night."

"Good for you, anyone I need to have words with?"

"He doesn't even remember the guy's name," Lisa called over from where she was leaning against the other side of the bar.

"What got into you, Mr. Sensible?"

"Ease off Mick," Len paused and turned to the screen as he heard an oddly familiar voice and Lisa smirked into her bottle of water.

"What?"

"Ray Palmer?" He turned to his sister, "are you freaking serious?" He asked her with his eyes and she nodded, still smirking. "I'll be back, gotta make a call."

In his office he called the number on the card but got no answer, so he texted instead, though it was probably a fake number. ' _You never said you were_ that _Ray Palmer_.' And returned to work.

"Not one word," he warned his sister who made a lock-and-throw-away-the-key motion with her fingers.

Len finished his shift at 5 handing off to Shawna and Lisa for the night shift. Ladies on the bar had always done wonders for his business and Mick stuck around to keep an eye until closing. As he arrived back to his apartment for the first time in 2 days he shed his clothes heading straight for the shower. Content to stay in Len dressed in an old pair of sweat pants and ordered Chinese take-out turning on the TV to catch the end of the game. The Comets were kicking ass, Mick was going to be a happy man.

Ray was pitching, bottom of the 8th, Savage was up to bat and he was on two strikes, with two outs. The crowd was cheering for their respective teams, Len cracked a beer, watching from the kitchen. Ray threw, curveball but Savage hit it and started running, but the ball was heading straight to the center fielder who caught it in a dive. They had to review the footage to check but Len knew it was a catch. The fielder got zoomed in on as he celebrated and Len agreed he had cause for celebration. It was Carter Hall and boy was he happy. Lounging on his couch Len put his feet up and waited for his take-out watching as the teams switched positions. Hunter was up to bat, getting a walk to first with a young guy, probably poached from the college teams Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson they called him. The onscreen stats told Len the kid was on probation but the announcer liked the kids' odds. Apparently he'd started in high school playing football but got offered a scholarship for baseball while playing for both teams. Len guessed the kid couldn't afford to be picky about how he paid for college.

The game ended, Comets winning 12 to 5 and taking their victory lap around the stands as Len's take-out arrived. When he returned to eat it Ray was on screen talking about the game with Linda Park. It was the same out pre-written stuff Len had heard before so he turned over to the hockey game. Gotham V Starling City. Gotham were ahead but barely according to the announcer.

Len woke to his phone vibrating against his glass coffee table having fallen asleep with the game in the background. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, sorry it's late, did I wake you?" The voice asked, Len checked caller ID. It was Ray.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep watching the hockey game so no worries. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could not tell anyone about last night, not for the reason you think, it's just I'm not out to the public yet, it's not that I never want to see you, in fact I'd really like to see you again. Tomorrow even, if you're free?"

"I'm working 'til six tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up after practice, I'll even cook," Ray offered.

"This isn't just to keep me quiet is it? My father was a dirty cop, I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"No, actually I enjoyed being with you and it seemed like you liked being with me," Ray said and Len could practically feel his blush down the phone.

"Get me from my place at 7? Trust me you don't wanna smell me after a Sunday shift. There's a football game on tomorrow and the daytime gets rowdy."

"Great, I'll see you at 7." Len hung up the phone and dragged himself to bed. He had a date with Ray Palmer a man he had admittedly looked at in not so family friendly ways. And it was tomorrow.

When Len arrived at the bar the next day Mardon was already in the kitchen, Mardon worked the busy shifts because he was quick and efficient and Len could serve more people. At 6 Hartley and Axel took over from Len to work with Lisa who started at 5. Len did his rounds before leaving to change for his date. Was this even a date? He guessed it was.

Len dressed casual, Ray said they were just eating at his, so he didn't need to dress up. He pulled on his nicer pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy over-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, buttoning all but the last two. At 6:58 he got a text from Ray telling him he was outside so he pushed his feet into a pair of trainers and grabbed his keys, jogging down the stairs of his building. Sliding into the passenger seat he greeted Ray. "Hey," Ray said, "so I hope you like steak, please tell me you aren't vegetarian."

"I'm not a vegetarian, and you I do like steak."

"Phew, thank God," Ray laughed. "So I gather you realized during the game yesterday who you hooked up with?"

"Pretty much, my sister saw you out front of the bar and won't stop teasing me."

"Well you do own a sports bar." Ray countered jokingly.

"That has been pointed out," Len said as Ray pulled into the underground parking garage and went straight to the elevator where Ray swiped his card. "This isn't where I was the other night."

"I have a crash-pad closer to the stadium for the night before games, helps cut out the traffic."

"Fair enough."

"This is my place," they stepped into a small corridor and Ray swiped his card again. He pushed the door open and gestured for Len to enter first. Most of the penthouse was one open room with a split level sitting room and kitchen. Both men kicked off their shoes at the door. "Can I get you anything, beer, wine, soda?"

"Whatever you'd recommend with dinner," Len said following Ray through the penthouse to the spacious kitchen. Ray poured two glasses of red wine, handing one to Len. Len thanked him and took a cautionary sip, pleasantly surprised. He wasn't normally a wine drinker, but this wasn't bad.

"Alright, sit back and dinner will be ready shortly," Ray told him, moving around the kitchen.

"You know your way around a kitchen."

"My mom taught me, she wanted me to be well fed through college. Do you cook?"

"Not my strong point. I mean I'm not terrible but I'm better at baking."

"Mm, good to know, you're looking at a man who managed to set an ice cream cake on fire at his mother's birthday last year."

"How is that even possible?"

"I poured some of her favourite liquor over it and the match caught when I waved it out. Whoosh. Almost lost my eyebrows."

"That's because you should have mixed it in with the ice cream, not poured it over," Len chuckled.

"Well I know that now," Ray said laying the steaks in a pan.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can help me chop the salad."

"I think I can handle that." Len joked.

They joked and chopped vegetables for the salad, Len mused at how domestic it all seemed and how normal it all felt. Ray swept passed him turning the steaks, asking Len how he preferred his as Len mixed the salad in together and Ray carried their food out to his dining room where two places had been set at the top of the table. "I rarely get to use this room, mainly it's just me in here."

"Your mom doesn't visit?"

"I'm from Starling City so normally it's just me unless there's a special occasion." Ray told him sipping his wine.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," Len practically moaned as he tried his steak. "What seasoning is this?"

"Can't tell you, Palmer family secret, my great-grandmother would rise from the dead and hunt me down if I told you."

"And we wouldn't want that, the Comets have been doing so well this season." Ray rolled his eyes as Len smirked into his glass of wine. "So how come baseball, I mean your family isn't exactly an unknown in the US. Why sports and not the family business?"

"I spent my whole life trying to be the kid my father wanted but my brother was clearly the favourite, so I quit trying to be the perfect son around middle school and I took up baseball. I mean I played little-league but my dad thought it was a waste of time. My mom never stopped supporting me though. She and my other grandmother are my number one fans. They never miss a game, either physically or on TV."

"They sound like good people."

"They are, so dirty cop dad?"

"Yeah, for years his prints just got overlooked because of that whole he's an officer at a crime scene thing but one night he got caught in the act. It's his own fault, he got shanked in a prison riot a few years back, he got told he couldn't get parole because of bad behavior and figured he had nothing left to lose." Len shrugged. "We didn't really see eye to eye, he disapproves of my 'life choices.'"

"What about your mom?"

"She bailed on us when my dad brought my sister home from his woman on the side. Haven't seen either woman since, I brought my sister up, she's 18 and training for the Olympic ice dancing team."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she got sponsored when she was 14, Big Belly Burger, they're putting her through college and competition. Apart from a gap she took when she was 16."

"That's awesome, my mom made my father sponsor me, but it's paying off for him so I don't think he minds so much anymore."

"So are you out to anyone or firmly in the locked closet?"

"My mom knows, my dad, certainly not and team? Hell no. When they scouted me at college, there was a guy who played on the team, just as good as me, but they turned him down, the only reason anyone could think was he was an out and gay man. He got drafted, he plays for Opal City but opened my eyes and shut the closet door for me. Is it a problem if I'm not out?"

"Not really, just not something I normally look for in a guy."

"I mean coming out, is a serious work in progress, it's finding the right time, I mean there's one guy at the club who knows, my best friend. Carter. He's open to it but the last guy who came out on our team, got traded a week later."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you want desert? I picked up a cheesecake from a bakery down town?"

"Maybe in a bit, I'm not used to anything much more than take-out, I think I need to let that delicious dinner settle."

"Great, let me take that," Ray said reaching over for Len's plate. Len caught his lips and Ray didn't need much encouragement to kiss him back.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you." He said taking the plates from Ray's hands and leading the way back to the kitchen where Ray took them to the dishwasher before Len could start the dishes.

"You're my guest, I think the machine can handle it," Ray told him. They retrieved their wine and wandered to the split level section of the lounge sitting on the couch, Ray pushed a button on the coffee table in front of them and small flames danced from the center section. "Where were we?" Ray asked, taking Len's drink placing it on the low table. Leaning forwards he kissed Len who shifted around so he was facing Ray fully. Ray's hands held Len's face scooting forwards closer to Len, whose hands rested on his shoulder and waist. Ray deepened the kiss as Len's hands tugged him forwards so he was practically on Len's lap. Lowering his hands to Len's shoulder he nudged him backwards to lay back, pulling Ray on top of him. Len moaned as their waists brushed against each other. Ray pulled back to look at Len, his left hand on his chest the other supporting his weight. Len brushed his fingers through Ray's hair as he lifted his head to kiss Ray again. "You know, it's still early and I don't feel much like cheesecake," Ray said suggestively.

"Come to think of it, I don't either."

"Feel like getting more comfortable?" Len smiled as Ray lifted himself to his feet and lead him by the hand to his bedroom, which Len was sure was as big as his lounge, which was by no means a small room. Len found himself pushed against the bedroom door as Ray sank to his knees, rubbing Len's dick through his jeans. Len bit his lip as Ray opened his belt and zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs and stroked his cock. "Someone's all hard and ready," Ray teased.

"Maybe I remember the other night," Len teased back as Ray stood, still stroking Len. Len kissed Ray, pulling the athlete's shirt over his head, and taking the opportunity to step out of his jeans. Len shrugged out of his shirt, Ray lead him over to his bed pushing Len onto his back he knelt on the plush carpet pushing Len's legs up Ray licked, his tongue flat over Len's hole. "Shit," Len cursed, that he had not been expecting. Ray continued licking, lapping at and poking Len's ass with his tongue while his hand reached up to stroke Len's cock. "Oh, Ray fuck," Len moaned as Ray's hand massaged his balls, his tongue still loosening his ass. Using his free hand Ray slipped his middle finger passed Len's entrance, his second following soon after. Pulling his fingers out Ray stripped the rest of his clothes and dug around in his bedside table for condoms and some proper lube. Len shed his t-shirt and moved further onto the bed.

Crawling over the bed Ray met his lips with Len again, Len's hands running over his abs and ass, pulling their hips together, their cock's brushing together. Ray poured lube onto his fingers, warming it he rubbed them over Len's entrance, kissing Len he pressed them inside he swallowed Len's moans. He eased in a third finger, surprised at how Len was still kinda loose from the other night, he opened him up with no issue.

Ray rolled on the condom and applied lube while Len knelt by the headboard, gripping the top of it as Ray approached him from behind. Ray found his position and eased Len into his lap. Ray kissed and sucked the skin of Len's neck, making him arch out of his lap. Ray placed a hand on Len's waist and guided him onto his cock. Len breathed deeply, suppressing a moan as Ray's hands roamed his body, hips rolling into Len's. Gripping the headboard Len took over the movements, stopping he turned and Ray shuffled down the bed, hovering over Len he brought their lips together, pressing his cock back inside him, Len thrusting his hips up to meet Ray's movements eagerly. Sweat beaded on their bodies as they neared their finish. Ray took hold of Len's cock, stroking in time with their uneven rhythm his hip came to a stuttering stop as he came into the condom, continuing to stroke Len through his own release.

Ray pulled out, taking care of the rubber and brought a damp cloth to clean Len off with, tossing it aside he kissed Len again. "I'm just gonna check the fire went out, I'll be right back," he told Len who nodded. Both men pulled on their boxers, Len went to the bathroom to clean up properly before sliding back into bed, Ray following suit. Taking a remote from the bedside table Ray turned out the lights as they said goodnight.

Three weeks later Len was taking a delivery at the bar when his cell rang from his pocket. He told Shawna to keep an eye and went to his office to answer it. "Are you free next Friday night?"

"I can switch a few shifts around, what did you have in mind?"

"Well my mother is visiting and I wondered if you'd like to meet her. It's not too soon for that right?"

"I'd love to meet your mother Ray."

"Great, my place, 6PM and I may have bragged to my mother about your baking skills, think you could whip something up?" Ray asked sheepishly.

"I'm sure I could manage, what does she like and any allergies?"

"Allergies coconut and lime, loves white chocolate and raspberry."

"Consider it done, see you after practice?"

"Maybe not, the guys want to hit some bars, I'll try steer them in your direction, there's a Bears game on and three of the guys love them and a further five hate their rivals today. We can sneak off at any point. You'd think these guys would be done with baseball after practice, nope, they really aren't."

"Good to know, see you later."

"See you," Ray said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Carter asked holding out a sports drink.

"My mom," Ray said hoping he'd buy, it. He did. "She's visiting next Friday."

"Aw, cool, say hi for me yeah?"

"Will do Carter."

Friday morning Len hit the kitchen, intent on making a cake for dinner with Ray's mother that evening. By 2pm he had a completed and decorated White Chocolate and Raspberry cake and now he had lots of nervous energy. He had had three serious boyfriends before and he'd only ever met one of their parents and even that was by accident.

Ray wasn't fairing all much better. He and his mother had taken lunch at a sushi place in the City and had returned to Ray's penthouse after shopping for ingredients for tonight's dinner. He was still trying to work up the courage to tell her who was joining them for dinner tonight. He stopped putting away groceries and turned to her. "Mom, I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Well what's the matter?"

"I… I've met someone."

"Sweetheart that's wonderful," she began, "tell me all about him."

"Well he's just great, he likes me for me; in fact the night we met he didn't realize I was me. He owns a Sport's Bar with his sister."

"Well he sounds like a great person."

"Actually, I invited him over tonight."

Mrs. Palmer rolled her eyes, "I figured as much when you insisted on extra ingredients. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was nervous, you're the first person I've told about him. I've been thinking, maybe it's time for me to come out, publicly."

"Ray you know I support whatever you choose to do in the matter, but remember your contract is almost up and you know Mr. Darhk is funny about signing non-straight players."

"Mom it's 2016, if I can't be gay and a baseball player it's not a team worth playing for."

"Just think about it carefully, OK?"

"I will mom. I promise." Ray hugged his mother, glad she supported him.

Len arrived at Ray's building that evening and called to let him know he was here. Ray had had the building manager issue him a key card for the occasion which he could only use when authorized. In the corridor he knocked and waited. He was very nervous to meet Ray's mother as she meant so much to him. Len really hoped she approved of him. He was wearing his dark jeans again but this time he wore a navy dress shirt and a jacket to shield him from the rain outside. In his hands he held the cake he'd made.

Ray answered the door, grinning ear to ear. "Hi," he said quietly, kissing Len on the cheek.

"Hey, how're you?"

"I'm good. Come on in," Len followed Ray into the now familiar apartment, "my mom's in the kitchen, let me take your coat," Len juggled the cake and removed his coat, going ahead into the kitchen where Ray's mother saw him.

"You must be Leonard."

"Please, call me Len," he smiled, "I made this for after dinner, white chocolate and raspberry was requested."

"It looks lovely," the woman said peeking in the box. "Can I get you some wine?"

"No, thank you, I'm driving, water would be great though."

"You got it." Ray appeared beside Len, his arm comfortably resting around him. Len could certainly see the resemblance between them, though Mrs. Palmer was the last thing you would expect the wife of a wealthy business owner to be. Len would have pegged her as a soccer-mom at the park, in her jeans and loose hanging shirt.

"Hey, how're we getting along?"

"Just great," his mother replied sliding a glass of water with ice over to Len.

"Thank you," he said taking a sip. "So how has your visit been Mrs. Palmer?"

"Oh please, call me Julia, and it's been lovely, we've been out, I've seen training at the stadium and I'm seeing the game on Sunday before I leave. Maybe you could join me?" Both Len and Ray froze at the idea.

"Oh, I don't know, game nights are busy at the bar, I don't know if I can switch shifts on such short notice." Len told her and he felt Ray relax a little beside him.

"Mom, baby steps, we talked about this," Ray reminded her.

"About what?"

"I'm thinking of coming out, publically and as much as I would love you to be there with my mom, rumors would start and they wouldn't be about me and you." He said to Len, "it's a work in progress plan really. I just have to be careful, I mean my contract needs renewing soon and if Darhk knew I was gay, I doubt he would sign me."

"He wouldn't do that would he? The fans would riot before they saw you go to another team." Len argued.

"Maybe but Darhk is very stuck on his old traditional values. One man, one woman and your children."

"Yikes."

"Exactly why the timing has to be calculated. Though I would love for you to come see a game sometime. You could bring your sister?"

"I think she'd rather go with her family."

"Family?"

"You know I said she took a gap at 16 from competition?"

"Yeah?"

"She got pregnant, little girl, Sophia, she's still with the father, they live with his mother, College and training through the week, work alternate nights at the bar, and his mother just loves Sophia."

"Well I think it's great they managed to stay together."

"They've been dating since middle-school, hard to break that bond I guess. He's a good guy, studying to be an engineer. Wants to work for S.T.A.R. Labs."

"That's an impressive goal."

"Dinner's ready," Ray's mother interrupted them. She had made Lasagna, he now understood where Ray got his cooking talent from.

After dinner Ray put the dishes in the dish washer and they let their dinner settle in the lounge, "so what does your sister compete in?" Julia asked Len.

"She's a figure skater, she's competing for a place on the Olympic team."

"Well best of luck to her," she smiled.

"Thank you, though as she always insists she doesn't need luck." Len joked.

The evening continued to flow pleasantly. "It's getting late, I should head home, we're opening early tomorrow because of that live interview thing you guys are doing. Thank you for dinner Julia, it was very lovely."

"You're very welcome."

"I'll walk you out." Ray said. Ray helped him into his coat. "Thank you for coming tonight. I'm glad you guys get along."

"I am too, it's clear your mother thinks highly of you. Thank you for inviting me. See you soon?"

"Very soon," Ray leaned in and kissed him, softly yet intimately. "Bye."

"Night Ray."

Len arrived at the bar early the next morning to stock up the fridges. Cisco arrived soon after. "I thought Lisa was on today?"

"She was but Sophia got her shots yesterday and isn't very well, I said I'd cover."

"Alright, can you go in back start cutting the fries?"

"Sure."

Len liked Cisco, he was a good kid and he obviously cared deeply for his sister. At noon Len turned on the sports channel for the Comet's Special and as he predicted his customers arrived shortly after it began to watch. Mark Mardon was in the back, doing the cooking, himself and Cisco on the bar. Each player had his own section of the program about them. Ray's he noticed was relatively short because there was not much to go into about his private life. The game began, they were playing Metropolis Rangers, their star player Clark Kent was on point as they played. By the bottom of the 5th he'd been responsible for two homeruns, one with bases loaded bringing the score to 7 Metropolis to 5 Central City. Up to bat for the Comets was Barry Allen, a college student the team had signed, he wasn't the best hitter, but he was fast, he could make what should have been a single a double with his speed. Metropolis' pitcher, James Olsen, who was in the middle of a transfer to National City was not an easy man to hit from when you're a player like Allen, but he managed to make it to first base. Jax was hitting next and Allen made it to third base while the kid got to Second. Carter Hall was up next, hitting way into the outfield where the players just missed the catch, allowing Allen and Jax to make it, tying up the scores. Olsen pitched three straight outs, bringing them to the next inning.

The bar was busy as usual, Sara, another college student came in to relieve Len at 8. The Comets had pulled out a win, just, with their last hitter so the bar was in the mood to celebrate. Len arrived home and texted his congrats to Ray. Ray asked if he could come over, Len agreed, telling him to pick up the spare key from the doorman as Len needed a shower.

Len exited his bedroom in his sweat pants, Ray was in the kitchen. "Hey, I brought pizza, pineapple, peppers and olives."

"Perfect, good game today, don't you wanna go out with your teammates?"

"Nah, we leave tomorrow afternoon for the away game in Starling on Monday."

"Home territory then."

"Yeah I guess, how was work?"

"Busy day, full bar. Excuse me," he said as his phone rang. "Hello? Sure bring her up, alright see you soon. My sister," he told Ray, "Cisco's mother slipped and hurt her arm, Lisa asked me to watch Sophia since she can't take her to the emergency room; she got shots yesterday. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is. You endured dinner with my mother."

"Your mother is a lovely woman, this is a grouchy one year old."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"You haven't spent much time around kids have you?"

"Not really, why?"

"No reason." Len said as the door opened and a young woman carried in a child.

"OK, here she is, her medicine is in the bag, if her temperature gets too high-"

"Lisa I got this, stop worrying."

"OK, she hasn't eaten yet, there's a jar of baby food in the bag, I'll be back as soon as I can and is that _the_ Ray Palmer in your kitchen?"

"Got it, yes it is and keep it to yourself, not even Cisco. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good, now go." He said taking Sophia from her mother, Sophia let out a cry of protest at the separation but settled against Len. "Hey you, daddy told me you're all grumpy today," she let out a tired moan and snuggled into his shoulder. "Nice try missy, you need to eat before you can sleep. Let's see what mommy brought you, ooh, lucky you, casserole." He said taking her to the kitchen. "Sophia this is uncle Len's friend, Ray. You gonna say hi?" She hid in his shoulder. "OK, you're shy today, can you get a bowl from that shelf up there?"

"Sure," Ray said pulling down the child-friendly looking one. Taking the baby food he poured half the jar at Len's insistence she probably wouldn't eat it all and put it in the microwave to heat it up. Len fed her and she fell asleep before finishing it, but he didn't want to wake her so he cleaned off her face and laid her on his bed creating barriers with the pillows, leaving the door open to keep an eye on her.

"So you mentioned a coming out plan?"

"Yeah, I want people to know, I really do, but Darhk wants to show 'traditional' values. So it's a tough one. I mean there's always other teams but I like it here. I have friends. I have you."

"Just don't make any rash decisions, OK?"

"OK," Ray smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss him.

Ray and Len had been together for five months when Carter told Ray Kendra wanted him to come over for dinner and that he should bring somebody. Ray told him about Len, Carter thought it was great Ray had found someone and it made sense that Ray had been happier lately. Ray called Len to ask if he'd be up to it, of course he was, he was excited Ray wanted him to meet his friends.

Ray picked Len up from his place and drove to Carter and Kendra's place, a large home on the outskirts of the city. Carter jogged out of the house to greet them, hugged Ray and shaking Len's hand when Ray introduced them. "So you're why he's been so happy. Keep it up man, we're a winning machine with this guy."

"I'll certainly try," Len grinned. Inside he met Kendra and their daughters Lucy and Leah who were four and six.

Len liked Ray's friends they were clearly good people and Ray loved them.

When Ray dropped him back off at his that evening he pulled up to the front of the building and went to let Len out, kissing him as they leaned on the car for support. "I can't believe how soon I'm saying this, but I think I love you Len." Len kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too." He said softly. "Stay over?" Ray nodded and moved his car around to the parking lot while Len went upstairs to wait for him.

Ray groaned untangling himself from Len's arms at 7 the next morning to answer his phone which he had already rejected three calls from so far. "Hello?" He yawned. "Carter slow down, what do you mean I'm on the news?" Ray walked through the apartment scrambling to turn on the TV, "oh shit."

"What's up- oh fuck," Len said seeing a photo of them kissing from the night before on the screen.

"I am so fired," Ray said quietly sitting on the couch.

"Maybe not, I mean Ray that picture is pretty dark, that could be anyone. Sure we know it's us, but-"

"Len there's no buts about it," his phone rang again, "it's the PR manager from the team, I have to go to the stadium. Look, stay home, just in case, alright, I'll call you after the meeting."

"OK," Len kissed him on the cheek as he passed to get his clothes. Len hoped he never came across the person who took that picture because he was pretty sure he'd end up in jail like his dad.

Len showered and dressed watching the news, all it seemed interested in was who was kissing Ray. It went to so called experts discussing if his career was over, Len thought it was bullshit, why would his career be over just because he was gay? There were lots of gay athletes for crying out loud! His sister called just after nine, she asked how they both were and he told her the situation. "Everything will be OK Len, try not to worry too much."

"I won't. See you later Lise."

Len forced himself to eat breakfast, mainly just for something to do as he waited for a call from Ray. The news continually played in the background though he paid it little attention.

Ray arrived at the stadium and dodged the paparazzi and their questions, to get inside as quickly as he could. Arriving at Damien Darhk's office he had to take deep breaths to calm himself before entering. Mr. Darhk was sitting behind his desk, the paper in his hand, their photo splashed on the front page. "Something you'd like to let me know about Mr. Palmer?" He asked folding his paper.

"Um-"

"Like the fact you've been caught kissing a man in public?" Damien's voice was calm, Ray swallowed; he was screwed. "Tell me Mr. Palmer, what happened?"

"I had a date, it went well."

"A date with a man?"

"Yes, I am gay. Not that it's any of your business."

"Well my business is baseball, I have a team, and you play for that team, meaning you work for me in baseball, and making you, my business."

"Me being gay has nothing to do with baseball."

"Nothing to do with baseball, but everything to do with image. The image of a family friendly sports game."

"Mr. Darhk, it is 2016, if I can't be gay and play baseball what kind of a world are we living in?"

"We are living in this world and in this world gay people can play sports. Just, maybe not for my team. You have 48 hours to fix the situation. Good day." Damien turned back to his work and actually shooed Ray away. Ray returned to his place, showered, changed and went back to Len's. He knocked and Len opened it quickly to let him in.

"What happened?"

"He gave me 48 hours to fix things."

"And by fix he means?"

"Dump you." Ray nodded, letting out his breath. "But I'm not going to. I'm taking a stand Len, I won't be told who I can or can't date, least of all by him."

"What're you suggesting?"

"Feel like going out tonight?"

Len smirked. "I'll get someone to cover my shift," he said pulling Ray into his arms where he finally seemed to relax.

Len called Hartley, he had experience in sticking it to someone telling him not to be gay; so he was happy to cover his boss' shift. Ray booked them a table at a high-end restaurant, for 8 that evening. They arrived in style, smiled for pictures, Len never wavered once. Ray had talked him through every step before hand. They arrive, get pictures taken, they go in and so on. The evening was about getting them noticed and pissing of Damien Darhk. They ate, split the check and left, pausing to answer questions for Linda Park, the sports reporter for Central City Picture News. She had covered many stories for Ray before and he trusted her fully to tell the whole truth.

They returned to his apartment, giddy with excitement. "That went well." Len told him.

"Yeah, I can always count on Linda to put out a good story," Ray agreed, "guess we can only wait. Whatever will we do to fill the time?"

"I think I have a few ideas," Len grinned hugged Ray close to him.

The next day Ray dropped Len off at the bar, taking full advantage of the chance to kiss him goodbye in front of as many people as possible. Len and Axel refilled the fridge from the night before, Axel had brought in the paper from that morning to show Len, who smirked and read it with delight. "Miss Park did a good job with this one," he mused. "She's good, I'll give her that." He said getting back to work. Suddenly the blinds were drawn, Len looked up, seeing who was messing with his business. Damien Darhk stood before him. "Can I help you?"

"A word, Mr. Snart?"

"Axel, watch the bar," he said, never taking his eyes off of the man and waved him into the back office. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Snart, I assume you know who I am, so I'm sure you know why I am here."

"You want me to leave Ray and break his heart."

"I knew you were a smart one," Darhk said smiling.

"No can do."

"Excuse me?"

"You may have a twisted sense of what classes as family values these days Mr. Darhk but I don't drink the cool aid. I like Ray, very much, hell I love him, and I won't break his heart."

"Not even for 1 million dollars." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a check.

"Not even for that." Len said, not even phased by the attempts at bribery.

"2 million."

"Nope, are you through? No amount of money could make me leave Ray."

"Think it over Mr. Snart," he pushed the check over after scribbling down the new amount.

Len took it in his hands and reached into his desk draw, taking out a lighter he'd confiscated off of Lisa once and set the flame to the check. "I think I've made my point, if you don't mind I have a bar to run." See yourselves out." In the bar he turned to Mick who had arrived, "the guys in the office, keep an eye on them, I don't trust them, I gotta make a call." He dialed and went outside. "I think I made your boss very mad."

"Huh?"

"Darhk turned up at the bar, tried to pay me off to leave you."

"What am I worth?"

"2 million."

"Wow, gotta give him credit. What did you say?"

"I burned the check in front of him."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it."

That night an official statement was released, Darhk was threatening not to re-sign Ray to the team next season, by saying he was looking into new talent. The whole team, who supported Ray, knew who he was talking about. To make it worse, Ray found himself benched that weekend. No matter how badly their back up seemed to be pitching, no matter how much the crowd screamed, the coach couldn't let Ray play without Darhk's approval.

Then a paper released a story. Comet's new Pitcher, from the college leagues. Ray had to face it, he was being replaced despite Darhk refusing to confirm it. Len was fully supportive of whatever he would decide to do. Ray said he needed time to think. He came to bed late that night, sliding under the covered behind Len he wrapped his arm around him. "Everything OK?" Len asked turning to face him.

"If he won't put me up for signings then I'll have to do it myself. Linda is doing a press conference for the new kid, the pitcher who's replacing me, she always asks for comments from the person being replaced."

"Hmm, I never noticed, but yeah, she does."

"I'll say it and Darhk can't stop me."

At the press conference the new kid was loving the attention he was getting, as was Darhk. "Mr. Palmer do you have anything to say?"

"I do, Miss Park. Wally, I wish you the best of luck and for any teams interested, I am available to sign for the new season, thank you." Darhk looked furious as the reporters questioned Ray's reasoning. "I love this team, I always will, but I can't play for a team that can't support me fully in my life. Especially my choice in partner. Thank you."

Len was watching from Ray's apartment with his mother, who also supported his choice to leave the team. Ray returned to the apartment with his new manager, Quentin Lance, who was already taking calls about interested teams. "Starling is interested," he told him, Ray nodded, "he's interested, let's talk contracts." Lance was one of the best negotiators in the sports industry, whatever they offered, he could get you double.

"Looks like I'm going to Starling then," Ray said a few hours later when just his mother and Len remained. "Is that OK with you, I mean it's 600 miles?"

"Well maybe I could be closer, my sister is grown up, starting a family, a career. She doesn't need me as much as she used to."

"What about the bar?"

"I've been looking into opening a new location for a while now, maybe start my own chain and nowhere loves sport more than Starling City. Trust me, those guys always hit my bar after games. No matter what sport they play."

"You'd move across the country for me?"

"Ray, I would do anything for you," Len told him, "but also I'm doing this for me, I love you but I want to be a national brand. Are you OK with me coming with?"

"More than OK," Ray grinned pulling Len's lips to his.


End file.
